


I Wanna Dance With Somebody

by loserwithapencil



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, More Fluff, boys dancing, gotta prep for the school dance so they practice slow dancing together, let! them! be! happy!, the boys slow dance in michaels basement, things get wild
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-21 23:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11955159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loserwithapencil/pseuds/loserwithapencil
Summary: "Even if I went, which I'm not, I would make a fool of myself.""Jeremy, it's not like we haven't done that already." Michael’s patience was wearing thin and if Jeremy wouldn't go the dance, he couldn't think of how unbelievably bored he would be.And he already bought the tickets."I don't even know how to dance.""Well I can teach you how to dance!"





	I Wanna Dance With Somebody

"Even if I went, which I'm not, I would make a fool of myself."

"Jeremy, it's not like we haven't done that already." Michael’s patience was wearing thin and if Jeremy wouldn't go the dance, he couldn't think of how unbelievably bored he would be.

And he already bought the tickets.

"I don't even know how to dance."

"Well I can teach you how to dance!" Michael said, like he was simply telling him he liked video games, like it was obvious. 

"Michael. Y-you realize how incredibly awkward you are right? Last time I checked, you had never danced to anything other than extremely loud Bob Marley and Wheezer. Do you even know how to dance?"

"Of course I can dance! I’ve been to plenty of concerts and shit! Plus my mom used to have to go to these big ball-like things for her job. I always had to know how to dance with the boss’s kids."

Jeremy breathed and ran a hand through his hair. He didn't want to go this dance for multiple reasons, one of which was truly his inability to dance. One was the inevitable idea that they would go and Jeremy would have to watch Michael get swept away by student after student. Jeremy hated to admit it, but Michael grew into his looks really well. His hair was messy in the perfect way and he looked so soft and pleasant to be around. Jeremy was glad he got to him first, even if they were just friends. 

"You want to teach me how to dance?" 

"If it means you'll go." The hopeful look on Michael's face was what finally got him. 

"Okay." He gave in, sighing a breath of defeat. 

"Okay?" He sounded surprised. He didn't actually expect him to say yes.

"Yeah, I'll do it." Jeremy said, disguising his flustered state with fake nonchalance.

"Okay." Michael ran his hand through his hair and swung his arms over his head to stand up from the beanbag.

"Where are you going?"

"To turn on some music. The house is empty right now and I'm pretty sure I can get some good music going." Jeremy audibly stuttered in reply.

"We're doing this now?" There was Jeremy, in all his awkward glory. 

"I mean, we don't, unless you don't want to?"

"No, yeah. Okay. I'm not gonna be good though."

"That's why I'm teaching you." Michael smirked, raising an eyebrow. 

"Okay," Jeremy rolled his eyes, "Professor Mell." He laughed, taking his final steps toward Michael’s bluetooth speaker and fondly smiling.

***

The basement was lit by a small glow from the paused game on Michael’s TV and suddenly Jeremy felt this environment was way too intimate for his liking. He turned to Michael, who was trying to make music start playing. His features were so bright. Screen light was dancing across his face, illuminating his eyes and the bridge of his curved nose in muted blues. Soft music began playing in the background, filling the room with a completely new feeling. 

"I'll lead?" Michael turned around to face the lanky, awkward boy. 

"Wait, we're dancing together? Are you su-" Jeremy squeaked. This boy was probably the most oblivious person alive. 

"Obviously. How else would I teach you?" Michael cut him off, seeing that the boy was about to do the worried rambling thing he usually does.

"No, it's fine." It was not fine. It was very far from fine. Dancing with Michael Mell was not fine in any sense of the word and it was far too late to back out. Michael smiled and took the seemingly mile long steps toward Jeremy. Jeremy was just trying to keep his head. Suddenly, the gap between them was pretty miniscule and Jeremy was telling himself not to combust.

“Alright, so my hand goes here.” Michael placed his hand on the slight curve of Jeremy’s waist. Jeremy felt himself tense and tried desperately to calm down. The blush on his cheeks was probably extremely noticeable on his pale skin. “And your hand goes on my shoulder.” Michael spoke softly, half because he was kinda tired and half because the moment felt too intimate to break. Jeremy thought he could feel Michael tense too when his hand went over his shoulder, but dismissed it. The dark-haired teenager looked down and grabbed Jeremy’s hand, linking their fingers together and raising their hands to the side. Music softly rang out around them, releasing quiet notes. 

“Okay.” Jeremy breathed. He felt like he hadn't done that in awhile.

“You have to count the beats. 1...2...3…” Michael started moving around the cold basement floor, slowly swaying Jeremy around to the beat. His socked feet made soft padding sounds as they tapped around the floor. Neither of them were meeting eyes, but both felt the intense presence of the other. Jeremy stepped on Michael’s foot and suddenly everything clicked. They met eyes and Michael laughed slightly. Not at Jeremy, but at the state they were in. They were soon both laughing and still swaying around randomly. The TV glow was dancing across the boys and the beanbags they left behind. The music was circling the dimly lit walls and Jeremy’s eyes shimmered. 

If this was going to be the only dance he would ever have with Michael Mell, than he was damn well going to enjoy it. 

“I have no idea what I’m doing.” Jeremy said, a hint of laughter and flustered energy still remaining in his voice. 

“Here.” Michael laughed a second and unliked their hands. He let the loose hand go to the other side of Jeremy’s waist. Jeremy just followed, too flustered to really understand what was going on. He let his hand go over Michael’s other shoulder. The two boys were now closer than before and Jeremy could feel the other boy’s breath run over his face. He could feel every line of his body that met Michael’s. 

“You made it seem like you were a much worse dancer than you actually are.” Michael spoke, barely above a whisper. 

“I think I’d be better if I were leading.” Michael smiled, and damn, Jeremy couldn't have been more content and infatuated.

“Don't think so. I'm taller, I get to lead.” 

“We’re practically the same height Michael.” The two boys looked at each other, picking up pace as they spun around the room. 

“I'm gonna dip you. Just a warning.” 

Jeremy squeaked.

“You’re gonna what?” Jeremy’s eyes widened and suddenly Michael’s grip tightened round his waist and he was leaning forward. Jeremy’s full body dipped down and he smiled, purely appreciating the absurdity of the situation. He opened his eyes and Michael was so close, just staring at him, leaning over his body. His features were perfectly level with the TV now, and the glow was capturing his whole face, lighting up the brown of his eyes with artificial light and golden specks. But, as soon as the moment started, it was over. 

They stood straight, still linked together and kept swaying like the moment never happened. But it did. Jeremy prayed Michael felt the moment too. In this minute of contemplative silence, Jeremy felt Michael move in closer. There was barely any space between them and every line of Jeremy’s body that met Michael’s burned. Michael was burning red across his neck and face. 

"Is this okay?" Michael leaned his face closer, toward Jeremy. Jeremy stared at his face. Honestly, they didn't know what to expect. Their breaths were held and there was a moment of hesitation after his question. The hesitation was barely a second long. A second long moment that just lingered right after the appropriate time to answer. Barely noticeable to the outside eye, but to the two boys, it felt like years.

"Yes." 

This, whatever it was, was surely perfectly fine with Jeremy. It was funny almost. Neither had planned it out this far and the blush on their cheeks was extremely visible at this point. The TV still glowed and the music still broke the heavy silence. Jeremy was so aware of every part of Michael. His dark brown hair, his brown eyes glowing and glued to him, his arms bent around his waist, his bottom lip, pulled in between his teeth. 

“You’re fun to dance with.” Michael’s voice was quiet, a very new thing for him.

“You’re a good teacher.” The moment felt so intimate. So real. 

“Jeremy, you don't have to go to the dance if you really don't want to.”

“You want me to go. So I’ll go. Thanks for teaching me to dance.” Jeremy smiled. Michael met his eyes. He could just nudge forward and Michael would be there, kissing him. They kept swaying slowly for a few minutes. They were dancing for much longer than was appropriate for two friends. Anyone looking in would have seen the connection between them. The moment was right there, within reach, begging at Jeremy’s feet for him to just kiss Michael already.

“Jer.” Michael blinked. “I, wow dammit, this is harder to say than I thought, but I really don't want to stop dancing with you. Like, at all. I like dancing with you.” Jeremy could feel the stress behind his words. He stared, wide eyed.

“I don't want to stop dancing with you either.” Why did his voice sound so high? Why were his cheeks so hot? Jeremy wanted nothing more than to kiss Michael. Nothing more.

“Really? Jer, I just, I like you a lot.” His voice was soft. Jeremy was sure Michael could hear and feel his heart completely going crazy beneath his shirt. 

“I like you too.” Jeremy wasn’t smiling, he was too overwhelmed. However, his eyes shined, a new found complete feeling.

“Okay, Jeremy, I’ve never actually, you know, kissed anyone before, but I’m gonna do that. If it's okay. With you.” Jeremy laughed slightly in a moment of giddiness.

“Michael, it's not like potential suitors are begging to kiss me left and right. I’ve only kissed a few times, and I really, really, want you to kiss me.” Michael shifted and looked at Jeremy before taking a breath and leaning in. Instinct popped into play and Jeremy leaned in too, connecting his lips to the other boy’s. 

The kiss was so Michael in every way. It was quick the first time and slightly awkward. His glasses got in the way a little and Jeremy didn't tilt his head enough. Jeremy was blushing unbelievably so, and Michael was trying not to grin like an idiot. Michael was the first one to lean in the second time. 

This kiss was definitely more. 

More of everything. Jeremy slid his hand from Michael’s shoulder, up into the small hairs on the back of his neck. His hand soon tangled into all of his (insanely soft) brown hair. He was completely unaware of anything other than the hands gripping his shirt tightly and his lips on Michael’s. Nothing could be better. He was convinced that life just couldn't get greater than this. They separated the second time and Jeremy laughed, completely blissful. Michael smiled, bright red. 

And this was far from the last time the two would dance together.


End file.
